


Search For A Soul

by Krematoryum



Category: Bandom, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternatif Evren, Gen, Keyword, M/M, Multi, Other, ghost au
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho karşılığında yüklüce para alacakları 'hayaleti' bulmak için girer girmez nefret ettiği Diken Ormanında başına gelmeyen kalmadan hayaleti arar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search For A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Blockum resmi olarak bitti :) Dün sabahtan akşama kadar özel durumlardan dolayı yazamadığım için (ve blockum birkaç gün önce ancak bittiği için) hikayeyi bir kaç (?!?!?!) dakika geç submit etmek zorunda kalmış olabilirim, bu seferlik affedelim.
> 
> Bu bölüm daha çok worldbuilding ve çiftlerin tohumlarını atmakla geçti, tek başına macera olarak da okunabilir, ama ben devam etmeyi seçeceğim ve bunu bildiğim için de ağır ağır çıkmaya karar verdim bu çift merdivenlerinden.
> 
> Bu arada G. Dragon'u seviyorum, bu hale gelmesinin bir nedeni var, ona gıcıklığımdan evil yapmadım yani :D 
> 
> Jinki ile babasının karşılaşmasına dair bir sonraki bölümün başında bir kısım olacağına inanıyorum :) 
> 
> Ghost!AU istedim, oldu!

**-I.**

 

“Bir gün de beni dinlesen ölecek misin?” Kibum, Minho'nun hala tam olarak sayısını bilmediği bıçaklarını masaya bırakırken sordu.

 

“Seni en son dinlediğimde Seoul'un ortasında kraliyet mumyalarından biri serbest kalmıştı,Kibum. Ve saldırırken _asit püskürüyordu._ Neredeyse yüzüm yanıyordu. Ruhu diğer tarafa yolladıktan sonra da bu sefer de ateş püsküren hükümetle uğraşmam gerekti. Hangisi daha korkunçtu bilmiyorum. O gün hayatta kalmak istiyorsam bir daha seni dinlememem gerektiğini anladım.” Minho sonuna kadar konuşmasına izin verdiği için biraz şaşırmıştı, bileylemeyi tamamladığı ok ucunu masaya bıraktı ve Kibum'a baktı. Kibum gözlerini kısmış, sinirli sinirli ona bakıyordu.

 

“Neden aylar önceki olayları işine gelince yeniymiş gibi söylüyorsun? Ayrıca kaç kere söyledim, Lee Sooman'ın bize verdiği haritada girdiğimiz odanın mezar odası olduğuna dair _en ufak bir gösterge yoktu!_ Ayrıca normal bir insan öyle bir durumda odadan _dışarı_ kaçardı, odanın içine, lahite doğru koşmazdı!”

 

“Onları gören sen değilsin çünkü Key. Benim için beyefendinin içinden geçmek o kadar kolay değil.”

 

“ _İçinden mi geçtim?_ Niye beni uyarmadın?!”

 

“Mumyanın sesini duyduğun anda binanın dışına çıkmıştın bile. Seni daha önce o kadar hızlı koşarken görmedim. İsteyince koşabiliyormuşsun demek ki.” Kibum'un hala ona marulların dile gelip onları yememesi için yalvardıkları bir tavşan gibi baktığını görünce yumuşadı. “Korkma, bir şey olmazdı. Sen onları sadece _duyuyorsun_. Görenler arasında bile, insanların dünyasının dışındakilerle diğer duyularla iletişime geçebilenler nadirdir. Ki onlar bile bunu belli bir çalışma sonucu kısıtlı olarak yapabiliyor.”

 

Hala rengi biraz solgun görünen Kibum başını salladı. Minho dayanamayarak sordu.

 

“Hayalet korkun hala geçmedi, değil mi?”

 

“Orada _korkmadım_ , Minho. Uyanan bir mumya varsa aklı başında olan her kişinin yapacağı şeyi yaptım. Hayatımı kurtardım.”

 

“Beni geride bırakarak. Bunun için hiç teşekkür etmiş miydim?”

 

Kibum gözlerini devirdi. “Yalnızca bir-iki dakika orada kaldın. Eğer istediğimi yapmamak için vicdanımı uyandırmaya çalışıyorsan enerjini boşa harcama. Taemin atları aldı. Naeun yine peşine düşmüş. Jonghyun'a yürüyerek gitmemiz gerekecek.” Son cümleyi söylerken pek de mutlu görünmüyordu. Minho ise somurtuyordu. “İstediğin kadar yüzünü ekşit. Ona bu iş için ihtiyacımız var.”

 

“Adam deli. İleride buradan Kanada'dan.. artık orası her neresiyse.. olmayan yerler hakkında da konuştuğunu hiç fark ettin mi? Her neyse. İleride her insanın buradan kıtalar uzaklıktaki yerden biriyle konuşabileceğini söylüyor.”

 

“Geleceği görebildiğinden olabilir mi?”

 

Minho omuz silkti.

 

*

 

“Hala neden kayıp bir ruhun peşine düştüğümüzü anlayamadım. Hani biz bu işi artık yapmıyorduk, Kibum? Gereğinden fazla uzun sürdüklerinden her görevde yakınmıştın.”

 

“Bu sefer iyi bir ödeme sözü aldık.” Key önüne çıkan otları yüzünde hafif bir iğrenti ile ittirirken sordu. “Neden mısır tarlasından geçiyoruz ki?”

 

“Kestirme.”

 

“Kir.”

 

Minho cevap vermedi. Bir süre sessizlik içinde yürüdüler, sonra: “Tek nedenin ödeme olduğundan emin misin?”

 

Key cevap vermeden önce duraksadı.

 

“Evet.”

 

Kibum'un tereddütü Minho'dan kaçmamıştı. Yürümeyi kesti. Arkasına döndü, kaşlarını çatarak Kibum'la yüz yüze geldi. “Söyle,”

 

Kim Kibum derin bir nefes aldı. “O da benim gibi,” dedi sadece. Sonra bir bir şey demeden Minho'yu geçti, bu sefer kendisi önde, yürümeye başladı.

 

 

 

 

**II.**

 

Harita okumaktan nefret ediyordu.

 

Ve eğer ücreti bölüşeceklerini sanıyorsa, Kibum yanılıyordu.

Ayrıca kaybolmuştu.

 

Yine büyük ihtimalle tüm gün uyumuş, ormanı geçmesi için gereken güneşli zamanı kaçırmıştı ve kahrolası hayaletlerden hiçbiri onu uyandırmamıştı. Şimdi ise ne zaman güneş ışığına ihtiyacı olsa gökyüzünü kapatarak onunla dalga geçen bulutlar ona gürleyerek gülüyorlardı.

 

Güneş yeniden çıkana kadar yönünü bulması imkansızdı.

 

Eğer Kibum Minho geri döndüğünde onu hayatta bırakacağını sanıyorsa yine yanılıyordu. En azından saçma seviyelerdeki hayalet korkusunu da belki bu vesileyle yenmiş olurdu.

 

Yirmi dakikadır kaşınan eli vesilesiyle ormana neden _Dikenler Ormanı_ dendiğini de anlamıştı. Orman zehirli sarmaşık doluydu. Minho'nun uyandıktan bir buçuk saat sonra -güneş ışığına ulaşabileceği bir yer ya da konuşacak kadar aklı başında bir hayalet bulmaya çalışırken- yaslandığı ağaca sarılmış bitkinin elini kaşıma sahasına döndürmesi, gencin bu kötü modunun tek nedeni değildi. Aslında, bu orman gerçekten tatsız bir yerdi. Onu oluşturan bütün parçalar garipti sanki, renkleri, şekilleri...

 

Hava biraz karardı mı dallarını üstüne salan manyak ağaçlar gibi değildi ağaçlar, ama yine de Minho yürüdükçe içinde buradan koşarak kaçmaya dair bir his büyüyordu.

 

Uzaktan gelen kurt uluması Minho'ya ulaştığında uzun boylu adam yüzünü ekşitti. Her şey harikaydı. Neredeyse üç saatlik dolaşması süresince ilk defa yılandan -o şey korkunçtu, Kibum Minho'nun yılandan feryatlarla kaçışını görseydi kesin kahkaha krizine girerdi- daha büyük bir yaratığın yaşadığının kanıtını duymuştu. Yaşasın, burada yalnız değildi. _Haha._

 

“Artık hayaletlerimi istiyorum,” diye kendi kendine mırıldandı Minho. Canlı olanlarından çoktan ümidi kesmişti. Kibum'un bu yer hakkında topladığı bilgiye göre yaşanan hırsızlık olayları, vahşi hayvan saldırıları ve hortlak görme vakalarından dolayı çevrede yaşayan köy halkı ormanı pek ziyaret etmezdi.

 

O yüzden Minho hortlaklardan oldukça umutluydu. Uyuduğu zamanı da sayarsak neredeyse bir buçuk gündür bu sonu gelmeyen yaşlı ormanda ilerleyip -belki geriye gidiyordu, kimbilir- duruyordu. Hayaletler yollarını bulmak için güneş ışığına da, Minho'nun elinde hiçbir zaman doğru çalışmayan pusulalara da, geceleri yıldızlara bakmaya da gerek duymuyorladı.

 

-ki buranın çoğu yerinde gökyüzü görünmüyordu bile.-

 

Asıl sorun, etrafta hayalet olmamasıydı.

 

Minho onların enerjilerini hayatında olmasına çok alışmış olmalıydı, çünkü buraya girdiğinden beri rahatsız edici bir eksiklik hissediyordu.

 

Gerçekten de hiç bir enerji, hiç bir belirti yoktu hayaletlere dair. Bu gerçekten de garipti.

 

 

 

**III.**

 

Kibum, Jonghyun'un yanında kıpırdamadan oturuyordu. 25 yaşlarında olmasına rağmen saçları bembeyazdı Jonghyunun. Sanki bahşedildiği zamanı görme gücü onun kendi yaşını yansıtan özelliklerini almıştı.

 

Taemin ise Kibum'un diğer tarafına oturmuş, suyu izliyordu.

 

Kibum onun baktığı noktaya gözlerini diktiğinde sudan, balıklardan, sazlıkların dibine ev kurmuş rengarenk su bitkilerinden başka bir şey görmüyordu. Eğer çok fazla konsantre olursa da fısıltılar duymaya başlıyordu, ki bu fısıltıların Taemin'in gördüğü şeyle hiç bir ilgisi yoktu, o yüzden Key fısıltıların başlamasına izin vermeden ürpererek bakışlarını başka bir yere çevirdi; Taemin'e baktı.

 

“Hala salak salak ormanda dolaşıyor mu?”

Taemin dudağını dişledi. “Kaçıyor desek daha doğru olur.”

Key hızlı bir nefes aldı. “Başlıyor mu? Zamanı geldi mi?”

“Hayır,” dedi Jonghyun. “Bu yardımcı olaylardan. O olaya ulaşması için de bunu atlatabilmes-”

“Neyden kaçıyor, Taemin?” diye sordu Key, o sinir bozucu görücü sesine bürünmüş Jonghyun'u sonunda duymazdan gelmeyi seçerek.

Taemin gördüğü şeyin doğru olup olmadığına emin olamıyormuş gibi gözlerini kırpıştırarak göle bir daha baktı. Son on dakikadır bunu yapıyordu. “Kurtlardan.”

 

Key Kibum'un gözleri kocaman oldu. Döndü, Jonghyun'a gözlerini kısarak “Bize kurtlardan bahsetmemiştin,” diye tısladı. Jonghyun'un koyu kahve gözleri bir an onunkilere yükselip hemen sonra kaçtıklarında Kibum tehlikeli bir sesle “Biliyordun,” dedi. “Kurtları biliyordun ve bize söylemedin!”

 

“Yolda çeşitli zorluklarla karşılaşacağınızı söylemiştim, zamanın akışını değiştirmemek için yapabileceğim en iyi uyarı buydu.”

 

Kibum elleriyle yüzünü kapatarak inledi. “Minho döndüğünde beni öldürecek. Sonra da seni.” Kısa bir anlığına nefesleriyle kalkıp inen omuzları dondu, sonra yüzünü elleri arasından kaldırdı, sakin bir yüzle Jonghyun'a baktı. “Ama seni önce ben öldüreceğim.”

 

 

 

 

**IV.**

 

Key'i öldürecekti. Bu kesindi. Sonra da ona bu ormanda hayaleti bulacağını söylemiş olan o sahtekarı öldürecekti. Sonra da tanıdığı bütün kontaktlara ulaşıp onları bu iş için tutan soylu aileyi soyları tükenene kadar lanetletecekti. İlahi adalet.

 

Eğer bu Dehşet Kurtlarından tek parça kurtulabilirse. Şu anda, salyalar saçarak, hırıldayarak peşinden koşan koca, keçeleşmiş kürkleri kabarık hayvanlardan kaçarken ellerini koşuşuna denge vermek için sallamayı bile göze alamıyordu.

 

Buradan kurtulacaktı. Hem de elleri ve ayakları hayvanların midesinde olmada- “AaA!İMDAAT! YARDIM EDİN!”

 

Ses elbette Minho'ya aitti. Kurtlardan biri anlaşılan sürüsüyle koşmaktan sıkılmış ve Minho'nun üstüne yandan atlamaya karar vermişti.

 

Minho'nun belindeki bıçak söz konusu bile olamazdı. Çünkü kurtlar birden fazlaydılar. -evet, bu sebep Minho ve büyük ihtimalle bütün arkadaşları için yeterliydi-

 

Yaşlı söğüt ağacını gördüğünde mutluluktan bağıracaktı neredeyse. Ağaca tırmanırken kurtlardan kestane renkli olana Dirus kurdu derisinden ayakkabısını kaptırmıştı. Kurt hırlayarak ayakkabıyı sağa sola sallayınca Minho bir an aşağıda hırlayan diğerlerini görmezden gelerek bağırdı. “Hey! Bu yamyamlık!”

 

Boz rengi, irice bir kurt kestanenin ağzındakini almak için hırlayarak atıldığında Minho çenesini kapattı. “Tamam.” Kalbinin atışının normal insan seviyeleri inmesi için geçen bir süre sonrasında birden -çok da normal seviyelere inmemişti yine de, vahşi sürü söğütün altında kamp yapacakmış gibi görünüyordu- normal dışı, ama silik bir enerjiyi hissettiğinde dikleşti. Sayılı saniyeler boyunca kaşlarını çatarak etrafına bakındı, sonra _tanıdığında_ rahatlayarak gülümsedi. “Taemin.”

 

Gülümsemesi kısa sürdü. En azından şimdi biraz daha aklını kaçırmış görünüyordu. “Kibum ve sahtekar yanındaysa söyle, hayatın tadını çıkarsınlar. Hala zamanları varken.”

 

 

 

 

**V.**

 

“Hala zamanınız varken hayatın tadını çıkarmanızı söylüyor.”

 

Key gözlerini devirerek _'İşte şimdi harika.'_ gibi bir şeyler söylendi.

 

Jonghyun epey sakin görünüyordu. “Eğer bunu söylüyorsa kurtları tamamen atlatmış demektir.”

 

Kibum ona ters ters baktı.

 

Taemin henüz Jonghyun'a kızgın görünmüyordu. “Aslında atlatmış sayılmaz,” dedi. “Ağacın altında Minho'nun inmesini bekliyorlar.” Jonghyun omuz silktiğindeyse üstelemedi. Onun yerine: “Daha karşılaşması gerekecek felaketler var mı?”

 

Jonghyun'un dudakları büzüştüğünde bunca zaman onu görmezden gelmiş Key yavaş yavaş başını ona çevirdi. Derin bir nefes aldı. “Var, değil mi?” Eli ayak bileğine gitti. “Var.” Pantolonunun paçasının kumaşını işaret ve orta parmaklarıyla kavradı, yukarı çekti ve bileğine bağlanmış gümüş hançerin parlak kabzası güneş ışığında parladı, Jonghyun'un alnının kenarından bir ter damlası süzüldü.

 

“Oraları görmüş olabilir miyim, pek net değiller, şimdi yaşayan insanlar hakkında bazen sadece en önemli olayları görüyorum, dünyayı ve dengeyi değiştirecek nitelikte olabiliyorlar, neden paçanı kapatmıyors-hiyaaak!” Göz açıp kapayıncaya dek Key iki parmağıyla kavradığı hançeri kabzasından çekmiş, Jonghyun'u koluyla göğsünden yere itmiş ve üstüne tırmanarak boğazına bıçağı dayamıştı.

 

“Minho'nun bunca felaketten benimle birlikte yalnızca sesleri duyabildiğim için kaçabildiğimi düşünmedin, değil mi? Sana güvendik. İkimiz de. Minho da, yoksa tek başına yola çıkmayı kabul _etmezdi._ Başından beri bir şeyler saklıyorsun. Biraz daha saklarsan zaman değil kanın akacak.”

 

Jonghyun sakin kalmaya çalışıyor görünüyordu, oysa göğsünün hızlı hızlı inip kalkışından kendini ele veriyordu. “Elimde değil. Eğer söylersem ve olacaklar etkilenirse-”

 

“Umrumda değil. Her şeyi gördüğünü biliyorum. Ayrıca kendin hakkında pek bir şey göremiyorsun. Bu bıçağın ne kadar keskin olduğunu öğrenip öğrenmeyeceğini bilmiyorsun.”

 

Jonghyun şimdi Kibum'a bakıyordu. “Sen bana zarar vermezsin ki.”

 

Kibum kısa bir an dondu, altındaki adamın boğazındaki hançeri tutuşu belli belirsiz gevşedi. Jonghyun onun bu halinden yararlanıp devam etti:

 

“Kibum, neden bana güvenip beni dinlemiyorsun?”

 

Sesi yumuşaktı, sakinleştiriciydi, biraz da yaralanmıştı, Kibum'um yüzündeki kızgınlığı aldı. Bir dakika bile sürmeyen süre boyunca öylece durdular, sonra Key bıçağı tehdit ettiği adamın boğazından çekti.

 

“Bu seferki farklı. Bu sefer oradaki kişi Minho. Sana güvenip güvenmememin konu oyken önemi yok.”

 

Jonghyun'un üzerinden kalktı Key, yardım eli uzatmadan geri çekildi, yerine oturdu. Bakmıyordu, ama duyduğu seslerden Jonghyun'un da ayaklanıp yanına yürüdüğünü duyabiliyordu.

 

“Key-hyung haklı.” Konuşan Taemin'di. “Daha önce onu ikimiz de kaybetmeye çok yaklaştık. Bir çok kez. Bizi ayrı ayrı tanıman bile iki ay önceye gitmiyor, ancak bazılarını duymuşsundur.” Bakışlarını gölün ona gösterdiği görüntüden çekti, Jonghyun'un gözlerinin içine baktı.

 

“O bizim kardeşimiz. Bizim kardeş olmak için kana ihtiyacımız yok, eğer tanıyacak zamanın olursa anlarsın. Ve bundan hoşlanmıyorum, sonucu ne olursa olsun bundan hoşlanmıyorum. Korumaya çalıştığın dengenin önemini de biliyorum ama sen bize giderek artan bir tehlike izlerken karanlıkta bırakırken sakin kalmamızı bekleyemezsin. İyi bir insansın, Jonghyun hyung, seni seviyorum da. Ama Key-hyung bir şey yapmasaydı sanırım seni ben göle itecektim. İzleyiciler gölün ruhunu kurcaladıklarında gölün içine girecek insanlar için ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu biliyorsun.”

 

Jonghyun gözlerini kırpıştırarak Key'e baktı. Key omuz silkti. “Büyük ihtimalle seni hemen gölden geri çekerdik. Önemli olan korkutmak. Ayrıca bıçak için özür dilemeyeceğim. Kesmeyeceğimi biliyordun.” Onay için Jonghyun'a baktı, beyaz saçlı genç pek de kırgınlık içermeyen bir ifadeyle başını salladığında omuzları belli belirsiz bir rahatlamayla aşağı çöktü. Sonra konuşmaya devam etti Key. “Şimdi,” dedi. Sesi tatlı bir kibarlıktaydı. “Minho'nun şimdilik yalnız gitmesini gerektirecek sebebi açıklar mısın?”

 

“Minho gitmeden önce haritasının bir kopyasını çıkarmıştık. Vereceğin cevaba göre yola çıkacağız,” diye ekledi Taemin. “Kurtlar gidiyor, Key-hyung.”

 

“Şükürler olsun. Jonghyun?”

 

İkisi de Jonghyun'a baktı. Rahatsız edici bir dikkatle.

 

Jonghyun iç çekti. “Neden sizinle çalışma kararı aldım ki? Pekala, çocuklar. Ama yalnızca bir şartla anlatabilirim.”

 

Key'in sağ kaşı havaya kalktı.

 

“Yakında zaten buradan çıkmamız gerekecek. Belli kişilerle birlikte. Çıkacağımız zamanı izlediğimiz olayların akışı gösterecek. Yola çıkacağımız kişiler de bu zaman dilimi içerisinde yanımıza gelecekler.”

 

“Şart?”

 

“Hiçbir şey yapmamanız. Bizim hareket vaktimiz gelene kadar hiçbir şey yapmamanız. Evet, bütün bunlar Minho'nun görevinden daha büyük. Ama geleceği gördüm. Eğer herkes üstüne düşeni yapmazsa, zamanından önce harekete geçerse çok büyük kayıp verilecek. Kabul ediyor musunuz?”

 

 

 

 

**VI.**

 

Sürünün gittiğine emin olduğunda tünediği daldan kalktı. Tırmanırken berelediği ellerinin acısını şimdi hissediyordu, aldırmamaya çalışarak gövdeye tutundu ve düşüp kafasını kırmamaya çalışarak indi.

 

Dünyanın rengi daha da koyulaşmıştı. Kurtlardan kaçmak zamanının ne kadarını almıştı, bilmiyordu ancak şimdi akşam oluyordu. Ağaca yeniden tırmanıp geceyi güven içinde geçirmek ve yıldızlara bakarak yönünü tayin edip ona göre yolculuğuna devam etmekten oluşan seçeneklerini tartarak etrafına baktı. Kurtların geri dönerken bıraktığı ayak izlerine düştü gözleri.

 

Yanlışlığı fark ettiği anda gözleri kısıldı.

 

Yeterince önemli saymadığı bir şeyi hatırladı. Kurtlar çok sessiz geri dönmüşlerdi. Söğütten uzaklaştıktan sonra Minho onların hırlamalarını da, ulumalarını da, hızlı hızı nefes alıp vermelerini de duymamıştı.

 

Emin olmak için, köklerin görüşünü engelleyip engellemediğinden emin olmak için izleri takip ederek yürüdü. Yürüdükçe ne olduğunu tam çıkaramadığı bir his omurgasına tırmanıyor, tüylerini diken diken ediyordu. İzlerin sonun geldiğinde toprağın üzerinde koca bir kurt sürüsünün bir anda ortadan kaybolduğuna kanıt olan koskoca bir hiçbir şeyden başka bir şey bulamadı.

 

“Siktir.” Minho geri geri gitmeye başladı. Kurtları yok eden şey her neyse kendisini hissetmemiş olması imkansızdı. Kendi ayaklarının kuru yapraklara bastığında çıkardığı çıtırtılardan ve şakaklarında akan kandan başka bir şey duyamıyordu.

 

Daha önce hiç duymadığı kadar yoğun bir korkunun bedenindeki her çatlaktan sızdığını, yavaş yavaş iliklerine işlediğini hissediyordu. Daha fazla zaman harcamadı, kendisini kurtlardan koruyan söğüte koşmaya başladı. Neden sürü yok olurken hiçbir şey sezememişti? Neden ormanda kimseyi hissedemiyordu?

 

Burada kalmayı seçenler tehlikeli duruma geldiğinde onları kısa süreliğine bağlayan dizgilerden birini söylüyordu koşarken bir yandan, ancak bir etkisi olacağına dair pek bir umudu yoktu.

 

“Düşünme bile.” Ağaca adımlar kalmışken buz gibi bir ses, Minho'yu böyle durdurmuştu işte. Minho görünmez bağlarla savaşarak kaçmaya çalışırken deli gibi etrafına bakınarak sesin sahibini aradı. “Köylü değilsin, haydut değilsin, yolculara da benzemiyorsun.” Ses yakınlaştıkça Minho'nun korkusu daha da büyüyordu. Çünkü göremiyordu, hissedemiyordu.

 

“Kimsin sen!” Görünmez ipler dalga geçer gibi, o çırpındıkça daha da sıkılaşıyordu.

 

Ormana çökmüş gölgeler bir araya geliyormuş gibi göründü bir an, sonra gölgelerin arasından bir insan bedeni belirdi. Minho'dan bir baş kadar daha kısaydı, gözlerinde alaycı bir bakış vardı. Adam Minho'ya yürümeye başladı, adımlarında yırtıcı bir hayvanın ölümcüllüğü vardı.

 

Minho _yaratığın_ yaydığı tehlikenin onu korkudan dondurmasını reddederek daha fazla çırpındı.

 

“Bir bakalım,” dedi adam. Pençeleri andıran elleri Minho'nun cüppesinin altına girdi, genç, elin belinde- kuşağında bir şeyler aradığını hissetti. “Hah, buldum.” Hançeri Minho'nun kuşağından çekti, sahte bir neşeyle bıçağa baktı.

 

Altın kabza günün onlara sunduğu son damla ışıkta parladı.

 

Adamın yüzündeki değişim korkunçtu. Yüzündeki bütün alay gitti, sonra elini yakmış gibi hançeri fırlattı. Tiksintiyle Minho'ya bakarak tısladı. “Sen _O'sun.”_

 

O anda ipler iyice sıkışmış, Minho'yu yerinde tutan destekler yerine işkence aletine dönüşmüşlerdi sanki. Öksürerek nefes almaya çalıştı Minho. İşe yaramadı.

 

“Seni hiçbirimizin öldürememesi çevrede çok kolay yayıldı.” Görünmez ip Minho'nun boynunda biraz daha kapandı. İnsan görünümlü yaratık elini şöyle bir salladı, gencin elleri ve ayakları anında serbest kaldı.

 

Yaratık yüzünde acımasız bir gülümsemeyle Minho'nun dengesini kaybederek dizlerinin üstüne çöküşünü, serbest kalan elleri ile de boynundaki bir türlü dokunamadığı ipleri kavramaya çalışmasını izledi. “Belki şimdiye dek hayatta kalmanın nedeni çok daha basittir. Sonuçta onların hiçbiri _ben_ değildi.”

 

Parmağını hafifçe kıpırdattı, Minho öksürerek, derin, etten nefesler alarak dört ayağı üstüne düştü. “Her zaman ruhunun tadını merak etmiştim.” dedi adam. “Ama acelemiz yok, öyle değil mi?”

 

Yerdeki bıçak o dokunmadan havaya kalktı.

 

Minho dondu, tehlikeyi hissetmiş gibi başını kaldırdı. Hala hızlı nefesler alıyordu ancak gözlerindeki farkındalık kaybolmamıştı. Yaratıkla gözgöze geldiğinde adam Minho'ya _gülümsedi._

 

“Bakalım babanın bıçağıyla kırılmadan önce ne kadar dayanabileceksin, Choi Minho.”

 

 

 

**VII.**

 

Kibum _sakin_ bir sesle konuştu. “Jonghyun.”

 

Gölün karşı tarafından daha kısa olan adamın sesi yükseldi: “Kibum-ssi'nin bıçakları ne durumda, Taemin?”

 

“Saklılar.”

 

“Jonghyun-ssi, biraz yaklaşabilir misin? Bu kadar uzaktan boynunu kıramam.”

 

“Kibum, sana anlattım- Hep böyle midir?”

 

“Yalnızca kritik durumlarda. Korkunç olabiliyor, evet. Alışkın olmamıza rağmen bazen Minho ve beni bile korkutabiliyor.”

 

Taemin'in teni kireç kadar solgun olmasaydı, onun sesini duyanlar gündelik bir şeyden bahsediyor olabilirdi. Hayır. Konuşuyordu, çünkü büyük ihtimalle daha fazla paniğe kapılmamak için tutunabileceği tek şey buydu. Suya bakış attı. Ve görür görmez dondu. Kuru bir sesle: “Key-hyung.”

 

Kibum hemen onun yanına çöktü. “Ne oldu?”

Taemin elini uzattı. Kibum sorgulamadan elini tuttu. Suya baktığı anda biri onun böğrüne sert bir tekme atmış gibi boğuk bir nefes aldı. “Minho...!”

 

Jonghyun'un sesi daha yakınlardan geliyordu. Saati sorar gibi bir tonda: “Ölüyor mu?”

 

“ _Tanrım, yemin ederim ki eğer-”_

 

“Öyle görünüyor,” dedi Taemin. “G-Dragon henüz çok derin yaralar bırakmadı ama-”

 

“Öyleyse artık gidebiliriz-”

 

“ _-bir daha çeneni bu amaçla açarsan- ne?”_

 

“Zamanı geldi. Gidebiliriz.”

 

Şimdi Key de Taemin de Jonghyun'a bakıyordu.

 

“Sen ciddi misin?”

 

“Evet,” diye yanıtladı Jonghyun. “Hazırlansak iyi olacak. Bu arada, Minho-ssi'yi sizin kadar tanımasam da, sandığının aksine Kibum-ssi, beklemek benim için o kadar kolay değildi. Hiçbir zaman değil.”

 

 

 

 

**VIII.**

 

Yaratık bir kez daha hançeri Minho'nun göğsünün tam ortasına sapladı. Minho sternumunun kırılışını, ciğerlerinden birisinin sönüşünü saniyesi saniyesine duydu önce, sonra kulaklarını bir an sonra başlayan dayanılmaz acının uğultusu kapladı. Gözlerini açamıyordu, açabilse bile yaşlardan pek bir şey göremiyordu.

 

Adamın bir kez daha alayla konuşmaya başladığını duydu, ancak daha fazla acı getirecek bu sesi anlamayı reddetti. Tek bir ciğerle normal bir insanın ne kadar dayanabileceğini hatırlamaya çalıştı, muhtemelen delinmiş nefes borusundan ağzına yükselen kan köpükleri düşüncelerini böldü, Minho öksürerek ağzındaki kanı tükürdü.

 

Sesi yükseldi yaratığın. Minho bıçağın yeniden göğsüne dokunduğunu hissetti, bu sefer sola, tam kalbinin üstüne.

 

Minho ne geleceğini biliyordu. Bekledi. Adamın amaçladığı gibi belki bir hayalet sonunda onu öldürmeyi başaracaktı.

 

Bıçak hiç inmedi.

 

Minho kalbinin olduğu yere batan hissi kaybettiğinde gözlerini açtı. Bulanıklığın geçmesi için yaşları gözlerinden kırpıştırdı, görüşü biraz iyileştiğinde de önündeki siluete, yaratıktan farklı bir siluete bitkince baktı. Minho'nun hançeri onun elinde ay ışığında parlıyordu. Kırmızı bir şeye bulanmıştı. Yazık, bıçağın temiz kaldığı süre neredeyse bir yıl olmak üzereydi.

 

“ _Git buradan.”_

 

Yumuşak tınılı, ancak kararlı sesin yaratığa emrettiğini duydu.

 

“ _Sen ne yapabilirsin ki, evsiz?”_

 

Önündeki siluet bir an kayboldu, daha sonra ileride, adamın arkasında belirdi. Minho yurtılan etin sesini duydu. İnsan görünümlü yaratık bağırdı.

 

“ _Beni sakın hafife alma, kimsesiz.”_

 

Minho vücudunu tutan bağların çözüldüğünü hissetti. Dizleri kendi bedeninin serbest ağırlığını yakalayamadı. Bir an sonra, tam yere yığılacakken sağlam iki kol onu yakaladı, yavaş yavaş yere indirilirken yakınlarda bir yerlerde usul bir ses duydu. “Gitti. Bir süreliğine gelmeyecek. Sen iyi misin?”

 

Minho son gücünü kullanarak başını bu gizemli kurtarıcıya döndürdü, yüzünün olduğunu umut ettiği yere bakışlarını dikti ve gözlerini devirdi.

 

*

 

Sonraki saatleri hayal meyal hatırlıyordu. Bazen uyanıyor, gözlerini açmadan alnına bastıran soğuk ve ıslak hissi kucaklıyor, sonra yeniden dalıyordu. Bazı uyanışlarında gözlerini açabiliyordu, ayın ışığının yüzünü aydınlattığı bir adam vücudundaki sargıları düzeltiyordu. Bilinci pek açık kalmıyordu, kendisi de bu uykulara gönüllü olarak teslim oluyordu, çünkü gerçekten, _acıyordu._

 

_*_

 

“ _Cidden, neden ölmüyorsun.”_

 

Cümle kadar sesin de yalnızca merak içermesi oldukça garipti. Minho gözlerini açtı ve gece boyunca uyandığında yanıbaşında olmadığını bir kez bile görmediği gizemli adama baktı. Adam dalgın bir ifadeyle Minho'nun göğsünü inceliyordu.

 

“Bunu merak ediyorsan...” Minho durmak zorunda kaldı, nefesi tıkanmıştı. Anlaşılan iyileşene kadar tek bir ciğerle idare etmesi gerekeceki.

 

Bu kadar konuşması bile adamın irkilmesine, Minho'ya dönmesine neden olmuştu. Minho ile göz göze geldiler, adam gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Özür dilerim, uyandığını bilmiyordum.”

 

Minho nefesini idareli kullanmaya çalışarak: “Beklemiyordun sanırım.”

 

Adam sıkıntılı göründü. Minho onun saçlarının güneşin kızıl tellerini parlattığı kahverengi olduğunu fark etti.

 

“Daha azıyla bir sürü insanın öldüğünü gördüm. G.Dragon oynamak istediğinde çabuk ama ölümcül davranır, ama sen.. Tek bir gece senin uyanmana yetti.”

 

“G. Dragon?”

 

“Dün sana saldıran...” Genç adamın dudaklarını ince bir çizgiye birleştirdi. “Her zaman böyle değildi. Bir daha onun yoluna çıkmamanı tavsiye ederim.”

 

“Elimde değildi. Kurtlar.”

 

Gencin yüzünden Minho'nun anlayamadığı bir şey geçti. Sonra kendini toparladı ve bakışlarını Minho'nun göğsüne çevirdi. “Sargılarını yenileyeceğim. Eğer uyanık kalacaksan kendini hazırlaman gerekebilir. Her an kan kusmaya başlayacak gibi hissedersen haber ver...um..adın neydi?”

 

“Minho. Choi. Sen..?”

 

“Jinki. Lee. Bir şey mi oldu?”

 

 _Lee Jinki._ Minho _Jinki'ye_ dikkatle baktı. Sonra etrafına.

 

Solunda küçük bir su birikintisi vardı. Sağında da yalnızca kökü kalmış iki tane ağaç. Toprağa baktı, toprağın yerini almış olan çimleri, diğer küçük otları görünce gözlerini kapadı ve içinden ona kadar saydı.

 

“Iıh, Minho-ssi?”

 

Bir, iki..

 

Burası görücünün hayaletle buluşması için verdiği bütün tariflere uyuyordu.

 

Üç..

 

Minho gözlerini açtı, başını biraz kaldırarak şaşkınca onu izleyen Jinki'ye baktı ve işte o an hissettiğinde kafasını geriye attı, önce küfretti, sonra Kim Jonghyun'a şimdiye dek öğrendiği bütün lanetleri okumaya başladı.

 

 

 

 

 

**IX.**

 

Jonghyun başını kaldırdı ve acıyla son on dakikadır nereye gitse tepesinden ayrılmayan kara buluta baktı. “Neden ben?”

 

Kibum bıçaklarını vücuduna bağlamaya devam ederken sakin sakin mırıldandı. “Neden acaba.”

 

“Evet, neden, ben size ne yaptım? Bu iş bittikten sonra krala gidip emekliliğimi isteyeceğim. Belki çiftçilik yaparım. Belki de Seoul'a gidip falcılık dükkanı açarım.”

 

“Yapmazsın.”

 

“Yaparım! Görevlerde en kritik rolü oynayıp sinir krizi geçiren arkadaşlarım tarafından sakatlanmaktan bıktım.” Somurttu.

 

“Abartma. Vücudunda en ufak bir çizik bile yok. Her şey yerli yerinde. Aynı şeyi giydiğin şeyler için söylemeyeceğim, geleceği gören biri için kıyafet anlayışın korkunç.”

 

Dışarıdan çalınmakta olan zilin sesi geldiğinde Jonghyun cevap vermek için açtığı ağzını kapattı, kapıyı açmak için odadan çıktı.

 

Kibum yan odadan gelen ayak seslerini dinledi, yaklaştıkça yükselen konuşmaları. Sesler sanki tanıdık geliyordu, sanki..-hadi canım.

 

Elindeki fırlatma bıçağını masaya bıraktı, odanın sonuna yürüdü ve kapıyı çat diye açarak gelenlere baktı. Ağzı açıldı, kapandı, sonra:

 

“Yok artık.”

 

Jonghyun'a baktı. Jonghyun'sa ona sırıttı.

 

 

 

**X.**

 

“Sen Lee Jinki'sin.”

 

Minho'nun sargılarını düzenlemekte olan Jinki on milyonuncu kez başını salladı.

 

“Lee Jinki'sin. Lee Jinki sensin.”

 

“Acaba sana fazla mı afyon verdim? İki saat öncesine kadar konuşamıyordun bile, şimdi bir türlü susmuyorsun.” Jinki bir şey fark etmiş gibi durdu, sonra kaşlarını hafifçe çatarak Minho'nun göğsünün yanına bastırdı ve gözlerini kapattı.

 

Sayılı saniyeler sonra şaşkın bir sesle gözlerini açtı. Minho onun yüzündeki şaşkınlıktan gözlerini kaçırmak istedi.

 

Jinki sordu. “Nesin sen?”

 

Minho alt dudağını ısırdı. “İnsan. Bildiğim kadarıyla.”

 

“Ama nasıl...” Lee Jinki kelimelerini kaybetmiş göründü. “Nasıl...?”

 

“İyileşiyor muyum?” Jinki başını salladı. Minho derin bir nefes aldı. “Nasılını bilmiyorum. Aslına bakarsan nedenini de bilmiyorum. Tek bildiğim dün aldıklarım gibi yaraların beni öldürmeye yetmediği.”

 

“İki saat önce baktığımda ciğerlerinden biri sönüktü.”

 

“Biliyorum, daha kolay nefes alabiliyorum.” Yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ama görünüşe göre uzunca bir süre deliler gibi acıyacak.”

 

“Ah. Peki. Geçmiş olsun.” Lee Jinki gözlerini Minho'nun yüzünden kaçırdı, göğsündeki sargıyı düğümlemeye koyuldu.

 

*****

 

Görünüşe göre Jinki hayvanlara dokunabiliyordu. Başka türlü kollarının arasında canlı bir tavukla buraya gelip, ateş yakmış olamazdı.

 

“G. Dragon benimle oynamaya karar verdiğinde acı dolu bir işkence seansı bekliyordum.”

 

Jinki anlamamış, onun vücudunu gösterdi. “Bunlar yeteri kadar acılı değil miydi?”

 

“Hayır, ondan bahsetmiyorum, hani İnkiyago zindanlarında yapılan tırnak koparmalı parmak kesmeli deri yüzmeli cinsten.”

 

Kahve saçlı adamın rengi Minho'nun tabiriyle soldu. Minho gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ne tür bir hayaletin gore tabirleriyle midesi kalkardı ki?

 

Bir süre yalnızca tavuğun kaderinden habersiz gıdaklamaları ve yeni yakılmış ateşin gürültüsünü dinlediler. Daha sonra Jinki-ssi boğazını temizledi, sonra bir daha temizledi, oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı ve hafifçe öksürdü.

 

“Ne?”

 

“Minho-ssi...Eğer rica etsem...”

 

Gencin sıkıntılı sesi Minho'nun merakını uyandırmıştı. Oraya baktı.

 

Jinki karşısında, dizlerini altında toplamış, oturuyordu. Tavuk hala sağ kolunun altındaydı.

 

Sağ elinde bıçağı tutuyordu.

 

Jinki'nin gözlerine baktı. Genç de çaresizce ona.

 

Minho gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Tavuğu kesmeye kıyamıyor musun?”

 

Jinki gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Benim kesmemi mi istiyorsun?”

 

Jinki bu sefer başını salladı. Sonra yüzünde gerçek, gerçek endişeyle Minho'ya baktı. “Oturabilir misin? Eğer hala yapamayacak durumdaysan- Özür dilerim, sadece-”

 

Minho hayatında gördüğü en garip hayaletle konuştuğunu anladığında dudaklarını gıdıklayan gülümsemeyi yuttu, tüm gayretini toplayarak -deliler gibi canı yanıyordu, ama belli etmemeye çalıştı- doğruldu. Sadece biraz. “Biraz yardım gerekecek,” diye boğuldu sonra.

 

Jinki yerinden fırladı, bir kolunu dikkatli bir tutuşla Minho'nun sırtına doladı, diğer kolunun eli ile Minho'nun sol omzunu kavradı.

 

Minho kalktığında nefes nefeseydi. “Bir...tavuk için..çektiklerim..”

 

“Özür dilerim.” Özrüne rağmen Jinki'nin dudaklarında bir gülümsemenin hayaleti belirmişti. Daha sonra ciddileşti, bıçağı Minho'ya uzattı. “Ben vücudunu tutarım...Sen sadece..”

 

“Eğer istemiyorsan gidebilirsin. Tavuğun yanında yiyecek bir şeylere ihtiyacımız var,” diye önerdi Minho.

 

Jinki başını iki yana salladı. Sonra derin bir nefes aldı ve usulca bıkbıklayan tavuğu aralarına getirdi.

 

Konuşmadan edemedi Minho. “Can almaktan korkuyorsun.”

 

Jinki gözlerini onun gözlerine kaldırdı. “Ne zamandan beri biliyordun?”

 

“Başından beri. Tam olarak yaşayanların arasında olmayanları hissedebiliyorum. G. Dragon hariç. Onu hissedememiştim. Başını çevir, Jinki-ssi.”

 

Jinki onun dediğini yaptı.

 

*

 

“Yemek yiyebiliyorsun.”

 

“Yiyebiliyorum.”

 

“Tavuğun ruhunu ateşte pişiriyorsun.”

 

Jinki eğlenmiş görünüyordu. Hafifçe gülümseyeren cevapladı. “Pişiriyorum. Ateşin canlı ya da cansız formu yok. O yüzden iki taraf da kullanabilir.”

 

“Ama tavuğu yiyeceksin.”

 

“Yiyeceğim. Yine 'Sen Lee Jinki'sin, Lee Jinki sensin, Sensin Lee Jinki' döngüsüne geri mi döndük? Ayrıca tavuk benim en sevdiğim yiyecek, maddi veya manevi.”

 

“Yalnızca ilk defa yemek yiyen bir hayalet görüyorum.” Minho somurtmuyordu, hayır.

 

Jinki ona baktı, nazik gülümsemesi dudaklarından düşmeden konuştu. “Aslında ben de yemek yiyen bir başkasını tanımıyordum. Şey dışında.. Tabi onunki _yemek yemek_ sayılırsa.”

 

“G.Dragon demeyeceksin, değil mi?”

 

Jinki ona _baktı._

“Harika. Benim tadımı merak ettiğini söylemişti ama.. Sadece benimle sınırlı kalmadığına dair şüphem vardı. Söylesene, ruhları ne sıklıkla tüketiyor, çıldırmış öteki diyarlı sıklığıyla mı yoksa günde üç öğün yemek türü sıklıkta mı?”

 

“Yemek gördüm, acaba tadı nasıl sıklığıyla.”

 

Minho bir lanet savurdu. “Ormanın bu kadar ölü oluşu onun suçu mu?” Cevabını öğrenmek için Jinki'nin başını sallaması gerekmiyordu.

 

“Ruh gücü o kadar büyüdü ki.. Artık istediği şekli alabiliyor. Köydeki hayaletlerin dediğine göre alabildiği en korkunç şekil bir-”

 

“Yemeğin yanıyor.”

 

Jinki küçük bir çığlıkla tahta şişini ateşten çekti. “Tavuğum!” Tavuğun derisi üzerindeki alevleri üfleyerek söndürmeye çalışırken feryat etti. “Neden, neden tavukların ruhları da fazla pişince yanıyor, neden?”

 

Minho onu gülümseyerek izliyordu.

 

 

 

 

**XI.**

 

Kyuhyun su matarasını Chanyeol'a uzattı, sonra da Taemin'e dönerek sordu.

 

“Ne yapıyorlar?”

 

“Yemek yediler, şimdi ortalığı topluyorlar. Minho-hyung daha iyi görünüyor. Ayrıca içme suyum üzerinden izleme yapmaktan nefret ediyorum.”

 

Jongin onun bileğine dokundu. Birkaç saniyelik sessizlikten sonra: “Lee Jinki bu mu?”

 

Changmin de Taemin'in diğer tarafına oturdu ve diğer bileğini tuttu. Onun da konuşması için biraz sessizlik gerekti. “Ruh gücü Jonghyun'un dediği kadar etkileyiciyse pek..göstermiyor?”

“Dört senedir bu durumda olmasına rağmen hiç solma belirtisi göstermemiş ama,” dedi Siwon, iki parmağını ensesine yerleştirmişti. “Ruh gücü gerçekten de büyük olmalı.”

 

“Key-hyung!”

 

Jonghyun'un yanında oturan Key'in başı bir kartal çevikliğinde Taemin'e döndü. Onun durumunu gördüğünde yüzüne yayılan, kısılan gözleriyle hiç uymayan tatlı bir gülümsemeyle: “Evet, Taeminnie?”

 

“Minho-hyung'u merak ediyordun. İstersen..”

 

Key ayağa kalktı. “Elbette.” Taemin'in etrafındakilere tek tek baktı. “Taemin'den _iznini aldığım_ yer için bıçaklarımı kullanmam gerekiyor mu?”

 

Divanın uyarısı anlaşılmıştı, eller Taemin'in teninin halka açık yerlerinden kalktığında Kibum kibarca gülümseyerek “Teşekkür ederim,” dedi. “Ama bir dahaki sefere uyarmayacağım.”

 

Kendine sessiz bir teşekkür gönderen Taemin'e göz kırptı.

 

*

 

“Korkunç.”

 

“Kimden bahsettiğini biliyorum sanırım,” dedi Jonghyun yüzünde yürekten bir anlayışla. “Fiziksel olarak tehdit ettiğinde daha da korkunç oluyor.”

 

Suho tüyleri ürpererek hafifçe titredi.

 

 

 

 

**XII.**

 

Yemeklerini bitirdikten sonra Jinki ateşi gölden getirdiği suyla söndürdü ve kemiklerin üzerini taze yapraklarla örttü. Bütün bunları yaparken Minho ile kısa diyaloglar paylaşmış, bazen Minho'nun verdiği yanıtı eğlenceli bulup hafifçe gülmüştü. Genç adamın kendine özgü bir güzelliği vardı, onunla konuştukça ona ısınmamak imkansızdı.

 

Çocukluğundan beri başta hayaletler olmak üzere bir çok şeyle karşılaşmış, bir çok olay yaşamıştı ama bu, her şeyden daha gerçek üstü geliyordu.

 

Jinki'nin yaydığı, ormanın ıssızlığını bastıracak kadar güçte, ancak ılık ve sarmalayıcı auradan mıydı bilmiyordu. Ancak Minho Jinki yakınlardayken ona, bir yabancıya -bir hayalete, görevine- hayatını emanet olduğunu unutacak kadar rahatladığının farkındaydı.

 

Dün Jinki onu kurtardığında bilinci kapanmak üzere olmasına rağmen hissettiği o parlak, güçlü, güven veren enerjiyi hatırladı. Belki de bu yüzdendi.

“Minho-ssi?..Minho-ssi!!”

 

Minho birden önünde Jinki'yi bulunca irkildi. Sonra vücudundaki yaraların onun hareketine itirazlarını hissettiğinde yüzünü buruşturarak sordu. “Sen ne zaman geldin?”

 

“Bir süredir buradaydım. Ancak sen...”Jinki parmağı ile kendi kafasını işaret etti. “Burada değildin gibi.”

 

“Sadece biraz düşünüyordum.”

 

“Anlaşılan düşüncelerin aşılmaz surlardan oluşuyor, otururken öldüğünü zannettim.”

 

Minho güldü. “Öyle bir şey olsaydım görürdün herhalde.”

 

“Ruhunun çıkmasını bekliyordum zaten ben de,” dedi Jinki, gülümsemesini yalancı bir somurtuşla kapattı. “Bana yeni arkadaş çıkacak diye sevinmiştim.”

 

“Asla umudunu kaybetme Jinki-ssi. Her an her şey ölebilir.”

 

Jinki çok kısa bir an ifadesiz kalmayı başardı, sonra Minho'yu şaşırtarak kocaman bir kahkaha attı. Gülüşüyle gözleri ince birer çizgi haline gelmişti. Bir çocuğun gülmesini andırıyordu. İkisini de gördüğünüzde gülümsemeden edemezdiniz.

 

Ve Minho o an Jinki'nin şimdiye dek gördüğü en canlı gülen hayalet olduğuna karar verdi.

 

Kahkaha yerini küçük bir tebessüme bıraktığında Jinki boğazını temizledi. “Ellerini uzat.”

 

“Ne?”

 

“Ellerin.” Elindeki ıslak paçavrayı gösterdi.

 

“Kendim yapabilirim.”

 

“Yeterince temiz olmayacak. Uzat.”

 

Minho itiraz edecekti, sonra vazgeçerek sol elini uzattı. Jinki sakince onun elini aldı ve boştaki elindeki bezle onun önce parmaklarını, sonra avucunu sildi.

 

İlk defa gördüğü bu tür muamele karşısında ne hissedeceğini bilemeyen Minho ne diyeceğini bilemeden öylece duruyordu. Jinki diğer elini istediğinde onu da uzattı. Önce onun elini özenle silişini izliyordu, sonra gözleri adamın yüzüne kaydı. Jinki'nin yüzünün dikkatle yaptığı işe yoğunlaşmış olduğunu görünce gülümsedi.

 

“Dünden beri cüppemi göremedim,” dedi.

 

Jinki'nin eli durdu, sonra dudakları ipince bir çizgi oldu. (Ancak Minho onun dudaklarından kaçan gülümsemenin izlerini görebiliyordu.)

 

“Oldukça kullanışlı bir kumaşı olduğunu söylemeliyim,” dedi Jinki ciddi bir şekilde. Dikkatini yine Minho'nun eline verecekken Minho konuştu.

 

“Sahip olduğum tek cüppeydi. Bir başkasını almaya gücümün yeteceğini sanmıyorum.”

 

Jinki hızla başını kaldırdı. Yüzünde şokla pişmanlık arası bir ifade vardı. “Gerçekten mi? Bilmiyordum, hızlı davranmam gerekiyordu, özür dile-”

 

“Jinki-ssi,” Minho gülümseyen bir sesle onu susturdu. “Şakaydı.”

 

Jinki bir an dondu, sonra açık ağzını kapadı ve başını salladı. “Bir an için düşüncesiz bir şey yaptığımı sanmıştım.”

 

“Hayatımı kurtardı. O durumda olsaydım bile sana minnettar olurdum.”

 

“Hayatını kendi vücudun kurtardı, ben sadece-”

 

“Beni ormanda çürümeye bırakabilirdin.”

 

Jinki'nin gözleri büyüdü. “Öyle bir şey de mi oluyor sana?”

 

“Bilmiyorum, hiç denemedim. Her şey olabilirdi. Biliyorsun, her an her şey öle-”

 

“O cümleyi tamamlarsan sana hayalet yüzümü gösteririm.”

 

Minho ağzını tak diye kapadı.

 

*

 

Jinki sonunda, önce bezi kenara bıraktı. Sonra Minho'nun elini ona geri verdi. “Eee, yaptığın iş yeterince para kazandırıyor mu?”

 

“Cüppeye taktıysan, gerçekten sorun değil. Kibum ondan nefret ediyordu zaten.”

 

“Kibum?”

 

Minho gülümsedi. “Çocukluk arkadaşım. Dili fazla sivri erkek kardeşim olarak düşünebilirsin. Hayaletleri duyabiliyor. Tanıştıktan bir-iki sene sonra kendisi iş ortağım da oldu.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Aslında birlikte çalıştığımız bir grup var, bir çoğuyla neredeyse belimize iğne ile bez tutturulduğu zamanlardan beri tanışıyoruz. Diğerleriyle tanışmamız da bir kaç yıl ile bir bir kaç ay arasında sürebiliyor. En son, buradan çıktığımda artık olmayacak bir _görücü_ ile tanıştım, bu sabah okuduğun bütün lanetler ona gitti.” Jinki'nin kalkan kaşlarını görünce açıkladı. “Bana seninle buluşacağımız yeri tarif etti. Ama aynı zamanda yola çıkarken karşıma çıkacak tehlikeler _olabileceğini_ söyledi.”

“E, haklıymış.”

 

Minho anlaşılmaz bir şeyler söylendi. Sonra somurtması geçtiğinde devam etti. “Bazı işler Ben ve Kibumdan başkalarını da gerektirebiliyor. Zaten ücreti her zaman üçe bölüyoruz, ancak daha fazla kişiye dağıtma sonucunda bile elimize epey yüklü miktarda para geçiyor.”

 

“İnsanların gücünün yetemeyeceği bir fiyata çalıştığınızı mı söylüyorsunuz?”

 

Minho, Jinki'nin sesindeki hoşnutsuzluğu kaçırmamıştı. “Hayır, Kraliyet'in görevlerini de yaptığımızı söylüyoruz. Kral ve çocuklarının nedense doğaüstü güçlere gereğinden fazla ilgisi var, bunu sana söylediğimi kimseye söyleme, yakamı hükümetten yeni kurtardım. Güçlü aileler de bizden yardım isteyebiliyor.” Minho omuz silkti. “Çoğunu reddediyoruz.”

 

“Bize hiç bir kanıta dayanmadan ve detaylandırmaya girişmeden yapmaya yükümlü olduğumuz tutumunu takınarak emirler veriyorlar. Git, getir. Soru sorma, paranı al, sus.”

 

“Bu sefer ne değişti?”

 

“Efendim?”

 

“Benim için geldin, değil mi, Minho-ssi?”

 

Sessizlik.

 

Minho Jinki ona biraz daha alıştığında söylemeyi umut ediyordu, şimdi kendisi hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı.

 

“Benim için geldin ve büyük ihtimalle parasal anlamda güçlü bir aileden geliyorum, yoksa bu kadar tehlikeli bir yola çıkmazdın-”

 

“ _Büyük ihtimalle_ derken?” Minho'nun beynindeki çarklar hızla dönmeye başlamıştı.

 

“Adım'ın Lee ile başlamasından yaşamış olduğum hayattaki ailemin geniş bir aile olma ihtimalini düşünmüştüm, ama-”

 

“ _Hatırlamıyor musun?”_

 

Jinki Minho'nun kocaman açılmış gözlerine, aralanmış ağzına baktı.

 

“Hatırlayıp hatırlamamın bir önemi var mı? Yani öldüm, bitti, hepsi geride kaldı.”

 

Minho gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı. Baktı. Baktı. Bütün bunların rüya olduğunu umuyor gibi bir hali vardı. Sonra birden “Aslında tam olarak ölü değilsin,” deyiverdi.

 

Jinki dondu. Sonra yüzüne Minho'yu korkutan bir dehşet yayıldı.

 

“Ne?”

“Yani yarı ölüsün. Ruhun burada. Bedenin evinde, canlı. Jinki-ssi, sen komadasın.”

 

Jinki'nin nefesleri hızlanmıştı. “Ne demek komadayım?” diye sordu tehlikeli bir sakinlikte.

 

“Ailen bizle bu yüzden iletişime geçti. Çocuklarının yeniden yaşadığını görmek istiyorlardı. Ruhun içinde değilken bedeninin öleceğinden korkuyorlar. Bedeninden uzakken senin ruhunun solacağından korkuyorlar.” Jinki'nin yüzünün aldığı ifade ona tereddüt ettirse de devam etti Minho. “Bu yüzden insanlar seni görebiliyor, canlılara dokunabiliyorsun, etkileşime geçebiliyorsun. Çünkü Jinki, sen ölü değilsin.”

 

“NE DEMEK ÖLÜ DEĞİLİM!”

 

Minho neredeyse yerinde zıplayacaktı. “Jinki-ssi, sa-sakin ol-”

 

“Sakinim, sadece şaka yapıyordum.”

 

Minho kapattığının farkında olmadığı gözlerinden birini araladı. Yüzündeki korkunç ifade gitmişti Jinki'nin, sözlerini tesciller gibi sakindi yüzü.

 

Minho diğer gözünü de açtı. “Şaka yapıyordun.” Jinki'nin sakinlik maskesi gelmekte olan bir kahkaha tarafından sarsılıyor gibiydi. “Hangi kısımdan itibaren?”

 

“Hatırlamadığımı ima ettiğim kısımdan beri.”

 

Minho içinden beşe kadar saydı, derin nefesler aldı ve sonra “Korkunç bir insansın,” dedi.

 

Jinki güldü. “Bir de babamla tanışmalısın öyleyse. Bunca senedir evden bu kadar uzaklaşmamın bir nedeni vardı. O adam her zaman önce parayı _sonra_ aileyi görür.”

 

“Ama senin için bizi yolladı.”

 

“O muhtemelen benim annemdir. Kabul ettiyse de benimle ilgili işi hala bitmemiştir.”

 

Minho'nun sorup sormamakta çekindiğini gördüğünde anlayarak cevapladı. “Uyuyup bir daha uyanmadan önce ailenin varisiydim, şimdi bu Minseok'a geçmiş de olabilir. Diğer bir işlevim de aileleri birleştirmek için iyi bir fırsat olmamdı. Babam büyük ihtimalle daha büyük bir şirketle yakınlaşıyordur, piyasayı takip ediyor musun? Hangisi olduğuna dair bir fikrin var mı?”

 

Minho başını iki yana salladı. Şaşkınlığı hala yüzünde, Jinki'ye bakıyordu. “Yani babanın seni evlendirme kararı ile yüzleşmekten korktuğun için yarı ölü bir yaşam mı sürüyorsun?” Sesine sızan kızgınlığı engelleyememişti.

 

Jinki'nin yüzünden kırgın bir ifade geçti, sonra onu hemen maskeleyerek yavaşça konuştu. “Aslında, babamın bana sunacağı teklifi kabul etmeden önce dünyayı gezmek istiyordum.”

 

Minho Jinki'ye söylemeyi karar verdiği kelimelerin aklından kaydığını hissetti. Yutkundu. Bulabildiği tek kelimeyi konuşuverdi. “İstiyor musun?”

“Evlenmeyi mi?”

 

“Sonuçlara katlanacak kadar istiyor musun?”

 

Jinki yalnızca baktı ona. Sonra “Dönmeye karar verdim, çünkü başka bir yol olduğunu keşfettim.” dedi. “Yoksa kim olduğunu anladığım anda seni atlatırdım. 'Sen Lee Jinki'sin' konuşması da açıkçası senin hakkında bir çok şeyi açıklıyordu.” Hafifçe gülümsedi. Minho utancın hafifçe yanaklarına bastırdığını hissetti.

 

“Amacın dünyayı gezmekti, demiştin. Babanın istediğini yerine getirmeden önce. Gezdin mi?”

 

Bu sefer kocaman bir gülümseme yayıldı diğer adamın yüzüne, başını salladı.

 

“Gezdim,”dedi. Gözleri mutlulukla parlıyordu.

 

 

 

 

**XII.**

 

“Hayatımda gördüğüm en iğrenç yerlerden biri.”diye ilan etti Key, gayet sakin bir sesle. Diğerleri katılmadan edemedi.

 

Birkaç dakika sonra Key'in çığlığıyla hepsi yerlerinde zıpladı. Dönüp ona baktıklarında onu fırlatma bıçağıyla duvara mıhlanmış yapış yapış bir yılana bakarken buldular. “İğrenç,” dedi Key. “İğrenç, iğrenç, iğrenç! Buradan şimdiden nefret ediyorum! Jonghyun!”

 

Jonghyun dondu, sonra Taemin'in onu dirseğiyle dürtmesiyle güçsüz bir “Evet?” çıkardı.

 

“Lütden bıçağımı getirebilir misin? O şeye yaklaşamıyorum.”

 

Jonghyun diğerlerine baktı. Taemin dışında hepsinin gözlerinde sempatiye benzer bir şey vardı, Taemin ise eğleniyor gibi görünüyordu.

 

Chanyeol onu arkasından ittirerek kıpırdaması gerektiğini hatırladığında otlamaya giden bir ceylan gibi Key'e ve ağaca doğru yürüdü.

 

 

 

 

**XIII.**

 

“Hala inanamıyorum. İki günde bu adar ölümcül yaradan nasıl iyileşebiliyorsun?”

 

“İyileşmedim, sadece eve dönene kadar ayakta durabilme şansım var. Kapandılar, ama acıları hala orada.”

“Nasıl dayanıyorsun?”

 

“Bir yerden sonra alışıyorsun.” Minho bir kaç adım attıktan sonra durdu. Yüzü acıyla buruşmuştu. “Fikrimi değiştirdim. Alışmıyorsun. Katlanmayı öğreniyorsun.”

 

Jinki koluna dokundu Minho'nun. “Daha iyi olana kadar bana dayanabilirsin.”

 

Minho sırf itiraz etmek için Jinki'ye döndü, Jinki ise ona fırsat bırakmadan konuştu. “Fiziksel ağırlıklar beni pek yormuyor. Maddeyle ölçülebilecek kaslarım yok.” Uzun boylu genç gözlerini kırpıştırdığında Jinki Minho'nun kolunu kavradı ve kendi omuzuna doladı. “Tamam mı?”

 

Minho gözlerini devirdi. “Seninle tartışamıyorum bile.”

 

“Asla umudunu kaybetme Minho-ssi, birgün o da olabilir.”

 

Minho burnundan güldü, sonra cevap olarak bedenini yarı canlı hayalete dayadı.

 

Yürümeye başladılar.

 

*

 

“Eve döndüğünde ne yapacaksın?”

 

“Evden kaçacağım.”

 

Minho gülerek Jinki'ye baktı. Bir an sonra gülüşü yüzünden uçup gitti. “Ciddisin.”

 

Jinki serbest olan omzunu silkti. “Bir teorim var. Eğer doğrulayabilirsem ona güzel bir hediye bırakacağım. Sonra yine kaçacağım.”

 

“Her türlü kaçıyorsun yani.”

 

“Daha iyi bir çözümün varsa sunabilirsin, Minho-ssi.”

 

“Tanıdığın bütün hayaletleri ailene dadanmaya ikna edebilirdin.”

 

Jinki dank diye durdu. “Hiç düşünmemiştim.”

 

“Kötü olmuş,”dedi Minho. “Beni sana yollamalarından önce düşünseydin planı işleme geçirebilirdin. Şimdi bunu yaparsan hükümetin araştırması seninle ilgimden dolayı doğrudan beni ve çevremi işaret edecek.”

 

“Kötü olmuş,” diye onayladı Jinki. “Çünkü gerçekten de görmek isterdim.”

 

“Belki birkaç yıl sonra yeniden dönüp hayalini gerçekleştirebilirsin.”

 

Jinki yeniden yürümeye başladı. Minho da onunla yürüyordu. Onun dudağının kenarındaki gülümsemeye bakarak sordu. “Nereye gideceksin?”

 

Sessizliği Minho'yu Jinki'ye bakmaya zorladı. Jinki utangaç bir ifadeyle yanağını kemiriyordu. “Jinki-ssi?”

 

Jinki başını kaldırdı, bir an Minho'nun gözlerine baktı, daha sonra bakışlarını kaçırdı.

 

“Aslında..” tereddüt ederek durdu, yan gözle Minho'ya bakış attı, sonra yeri izleyerek konuştu. “Seninle gelmeyi istiyorum.”

 

 

 

 **XIV**.

 

“Burası.”

 

“Burası? Jonghyun-ssi, burada kimse yok?”

 

“Her an olabilirler. Taemin-goon, çanağı yeniden doldurabilir misin?”

 

“Suyu kalan varsa neden olmasın? Benimki bitti.”

 

“Benimkini kullanabilirsin.”

 

“Sağol, Sunggyu-hyung.”

 

Kyuhyun gerilerde duran Siwon'un yanına yürüdü ve onun yanındaki ağaca yaslandıktan sonra sordu. “Tam olarak neyi bekliyoruz?”

 

“Minho'yu, bir de ejderhayı. Jonghyun ejderhaların sayısı konusunda kararsız. Sürekli iki ile biri karıştırıyor gibi görünüyor.”

 

“Olmayan sesler duyuyorum sanırım. Siwon-ssi, bir daha terkarlar mısın, komik bir şeyler duyduğumu sandım da. Ejderha değil de dergah dedin, değil mi?”

 

“Neden bahsediyorsun? Jonghyun'u anlatırken dinlemedin mi?”

 

“G. Dragon diye bir hayaleti zayıflatmaktan ve köylere yağdıracağı yıkımı içeren geleceği yok etmekten bahsediyordu. GERÇEK ejderhalardan bahsettiğini düşünmedim!”

 

“Hayatına renk katmak istiyordun.”

 

“Siwon. Bana şu anda şaka yapma.” Kyuhyun bembeyaz görünüyordu. “Kibum'un öldürdüğü yılanın bugün göreceğim son sürüngen olmasını ummuştum. Galiba kusacağım.”

 

 

 

 

**XV.**

 

Söğütün dev gövdesini yeniden gördüklerinde Jinki, Minho'yu biraz dinlenmeleri konusunda ikna etti. Minho'nun itirazları kısa sürmüştü, çünkü gerçekten bedeni artık işlemekte zorlanıyordu.

 

Ağacın gövdesine Jinki ile çömelerek soluklarını süzene sokmaya çalışırken etraftan hissettiği tanıdık aura ile dikleşti. Yanılıp yanılmadığını anlamak için dikkatle enerjilere yoğunlaştı ve bir an sonra:

 

“Yok artık.”

 

Tanıdık ve tanımadık aura _lar._ En az yirmi tane.

 

“Minho?”

 

“Buradalar. Arkadaşlarım, çevremdekiler, çoğu burada.” Kaşlarını çattı. “Görücü bile burada. Ve fazlalar.”

 

Ayaklandı. “Gitmeliyiz.”

 

Jinki ona yardım ederken sordu. “Ne oluyor?”

 

“Birini karşılamaya gelmişler. Ama _beni_ karşılamak için gelmedikleri belli.”

 

Jinki hemen ciddileşti. “Öyleyse çabuk olmalıyız.”

 

“Onları yakınlarda hissediyorum. Eğer gerekirse oraya kadar koşabilirim.”

 

Kahve saçlı adam başını salladı. Minho'nun kolunu omzuna doladı. Hızlıca yürümeye başladılar.

 

Söğütü ve kurtların izinin kaybolduğu yeri geçtiklerinde Minho sordu. “G. Dragon'un alabildiği en korkunç şekil ne demiştin?”

 

“Ejderha.”

 

“Böyle bir durumda nasıl şaka yapabilirsin?”

 

“Adının neden G. Dragon olduğunu merak etmedin mi? Etsen iyi olur.”

 

“Hepimiz ölücez. Seni de yiyecek.”

 

“Geleceğe bakış açın içimi- Minho, hemen koşmamız gerek. ŞİMDİ.”

 

Minho onun omzundan kolunu çekerek vücudunu koşabildiği en hızlı şekilde koşmaya zorladı. Beklediğinden daha çok acı veren bir şeydi, ancak o yaratıkla tekrar karşılaşmaktansa bu acıya birkaç dakika daha katlanmayı seçebilirdi. “Nerede?!”

 

“Az önce kısa bir anlığına hissettim. Bıçak yarası onu güçsüz düşürmüş, aurasını sürekli gizleyemiyor olma-”

 

Minho'nun önünden geçip Jinki'ye çarpan ve onu karşı ağaca uçarak gönderen şey o kadar hızlıydı ki Minho onu sadece bulanık, gri bir siluet olarak görebildi.

 

Gri şey Jinki'nin yanıbaşında yeniden suret kazandı. “NASIL CÜRET EDERSİN?”

 

Ağacın altındaki Jinki Minho'nun çok iyi hatırladığı görünmez ipler tarafından yükseltiliyordu, ayakları yerden kesildiğinde gözlerini araladı ve Minho ile göz göze geldi. “Minho, kaç. Ben sana yetişirim.”

 

Minho onu orada bırakmakta tereddüt etti. Diğerleri nerede kalmıştı?

 

“O kadar acele etme. Seninle de işim bitmedi, Choi.”

 

Minho yeniden boğazının kapandığını duyumsadı, ancak bu sefer kulakları sağır edici bir duydu değildi.

 

“Görünüşe göre ölümlü arkadaşlarını da getirmişsin. Yazık. Hayat dolular. Beni durdurabileceklerini sanıyorlar.”

 

Minho konuşurken düşünmedi bile. “Sen tanrı değilsin.”

 

G.D. o tarafa döndü. Gözlerini kıstı. “Ne?”

 

Minho ondan korkmuyordu. “Sen tanrı değilsin,” diye tekrarladı. “Hiçbir zaman da olamayacaksın.”

 

Konuşmasının bedeli ağır oldu. Yaratığın yüzü hiddetle kasıldı, ipler Minho'nun boynuna koparacak kadar kapanırken G. Dragon bağırdı. “KES SESİNİ!”

 

Minho nefes almaya çalışırken adam bir an kayboldu, daha sonra hemen önünde belirdi. İplerin yerini kendi eli aldı. “Daha önceki hatam yeterince çabuk davranmamamdı. Senin biraz daha yaşamana izin vermiştim. Ama şimdi, Choi Minho, öleceksin.”

 

Minho'nun boynunu bıraktı sonra, Minho yere düştü ve öksürmeye başladı.

 

G.Dragon birkaç adım geri çekildi. “Arkadaşların buraya geliyorlar. Şanslılar. Hayatları boyunca unutamayacakları bir şeye tanık olacaklar. Hayatlarının bugün bitecek olması ne yazık.”

 

Cümlesinin yarısında, adamın yüzünün şekli değişmeye çenesi uzamaya, yüzü genişlemeye ve gözleri birbirinden ayrılmaya başlamıştı. Şimdi de çatırdayarak vücudu değişiyordu. Eklemleri uzuyordu, bacakları sanki bütün kemikleri tuzla buz olmuş gibi bir şekle bürünmüştü-

 

“MİNHO, KAÇ!

 

Ayaklanması için Jinki'yi duymasına gerek yoktu. Bir anlığına sendeledikten sonra giderek yaklaşan arkadaşlarının enerjilerine doğru koşmaya başladı. Bir insanla başka bir şeyin sesinin birleşimi bir kükreyiş duysa da arkasına bakmadı.

 

“KAÇABİLECEĞİNİ Mİ SANIYORDUN?”

 

Minho sesi hemen arkasında duydu. Önünde bir yerlerden kendi adı çığlık şeklinde -Kibum'un sesini hemen tanıdı- yükseldi. Kıpırdayamıyordu. Bu sefer yaratığın nerede olduğuğunu göremiyordu. Ses bir daha, bu sefer daha sakin, memnun, konuştu. “Arkadaşlarına Hoşça kal de.”

 

“ONA SAKIN DOKUNMA!”

 

Devasa bir gürültü koptu. Minho yeniden serbest kaldı.

 

Yerin sarsıntısında dengesini kaybetmemeye çalışarak arkasını döndü. Görmesi gerekiyordu. Aslında biliyordu, belki de başından beri, Jinki'nin şimdiye kadar gördüğü hiçbir şeye benzemediğini biliyordu.

 

Oradaydılar.

 

İkisinin kükreyişi, debelenişi arasında iki ejderha seçiyordu. Bir tanesi ölümün kendisini hatırlatır gibi yalnızca kemiklerden yapılmaydı, ağaçlara çarptıkça kanatları parçalanıyor, daha sonra yeniden birleşiyor, ejderhanın kendisi ise canhıraş bir kükreme ile ayaklanıyor, diğerine saldırıyordu.

 

Minho diğer ejderhaya baktı. O ejderha etten ve kemiktendi, aldığı her nefeste alev püskürüyor, kemik ejderhayı yakıyordu.

 

Jinki.

 

Jinki, ruhu bir ejderhanın şeklini alacak kadar güçlü olan Jinki, tüm görkemiyle kanatlarını açtı ve kemik ejderhaya yeniden saldırdı.

 

 

 

 

**XVI.**

 

“Bize ihtiyaç kalmamış görünüyor,” dedi Chanyeol.

 

“Hayır.”

 

Hepsi topallayarak onlara doğru yürüyen Minho'ya baktı.

 

“Minho, yaşıyorsun!”

 

Minho, Jonghyun'u görmezden gelerek konuştu. “G. Dragon'un besleneceği yüzlerce ruh var. Jinki'nin ruhu ne kadar güçlü olursa olsun onun kadar dayanmayacak.”

 

“Ne yapmamızı öneriyorsun?”

 

“Belli değil mi?” diye yanıtladı Kibum Minho yerine. “G.D'nin içindeki ruhları salacağız. Tek tek.”

 

Kyuhyun'un arkalardan sesi duyuldu. “Şükürler olsun, ejderha ile savaşacağımızı sanmıştım.”

 

Minho gülümsemenin yüzüne sızmasına izin vererek, yeniden Jinki ile yaratığın savaştığı alana döndü ve izlemeye başladı.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Blockum resmi olarak bitti :) Dün sabahtan akşama kadar özel durumlardan dolayı yazamadığım için (ve blockum birkaç gün önce ancak bittiği için) hikayeyi bir kaç (?!?!?!) dakika geç submit etmek zorunda kalmış olabilirim, bu seferlik affedelim.
> 
> Bu bölüm daha çok worldbuilding ve çiftlerin tohumlarını atmakla geçti, tek başına macera olarak da okunabilir, ama ben devam etmeyi seçeceğim ve bunu bildiğim için de ağır ağır çıkmaya karar verdim bu çift merdivenlerinden.
> 
> Bu arada G. Dragon'u seviyorum, bu hale gelmesinin bir nedeni var, ona gıcıklığımdan evil yapmadım yani :D 
> 
> Jinki ile babasının karşılaşmasına dair bir sonraki bölümün başında bir kısım olacağına inanıyorum :) 
> 
> Ghost!AU istedim, oldu!


End file.
